Different Life
by triie
Summary: Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin’s life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that became important to the whole world,he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.
1. Prologue: Battlefield

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own my OC's.

* * *

_Robin knocked on the door to Starfire's room. He didn't want to be here right now, he just didn't, but he had to tell her he was going to leave, he'd already told everyone else. _

_Finally, the door opened to reveal Starfire standing there, looking at him curiously with her emerald orbs. "What do you want Robin?" She asked with her sweet voice and Robin felt worse then ever._

"_Can I come in?" He asked and Starfire nodded, before moving away so that he could enter. Robin walked in, looking at his feet, and then sat down on her bed. _

"_Robin, is something wrong?" Starfire asked. "Everyone's been acting weird today" She sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand. "Please, Robin, tell me what's bothering you" Robin looked at her, glad he was wearing a mask, or else she would see the sadness and pain in his eyes. _

"_I'm… leaving, Starfire" He said and she looked at him, shocked. "I'm leaving for Gotham tomorrow morning"_

"_What?" Starfire asked. "Why?" Her voice was hurt. _

"_Because, Batman needs my help" Robin answered. "He took care of me when my parents died, and now he needs my help" _

"_Oh, Robin" Starfire began. "I'll miss you so much!" She threw her self in his arms and he drew her closer. _

"_I don't know how long I'll be gone Star" He started. "But I'll promise I'll always think of you" He kissed her softly on the lips, but then the kiss deepened and he laid her down on the bed, him on top of her. He kissed her more and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. _

"_I love you, Robin" Starfire mumbled between kisses. _

"_I love you too Star" Robin replied._

**Ten years later: **

"Robin, look out behind you!" Batman yelled and Robin quickly spun around and held up his Bo staff to block the blow from the robot. The Bo staff cut in half and Robin quickly jumped away so he wouldn't get hit by another robot.

"Thanks bats!" He called and spun around the, now two, bo staffs he carried. A robot was coming up towards him, the weapon it had for an arm loading up. Robin quickly jumped up in the air, spun around and hit the robot with his Bo staffs from above. The robot split perfectly down the middle and then fell apart in a cloud of smoke and sparks.

Robin backed away from it and looked around. It was a battle field, an army of robots against him and Batman. The whole world's faith depending on this battle ended with him and Batman dead, or not. Robin really didn't care if it was a hard fight, as long as it was just the two of them fighting, he didn't want anyone else to get hurt, especially not one of his friends, who he hadn't seen in ten long years. No one had thought that the villain that Batman had asked Robin to help him, who went by the name Keldar, with would have grown strong enough to take over the entire world. Of course, he could only do it if his army didn't get defeated now, when he was about to leave for another nation.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and quickly spun around just as one of the very few human soldiers Keldar had fired his gun. The bullet went through the air and Robin hadn't enough time to get away. The bullet hit him in the left shoulder, and the pain was unexplainable! He quickly threw the Bo staff he held in his right hand at the man and it hit him in the face, knocking him down.

Robin moved a hand to the wound; he had to get the bullet out! "Robin, are you alright!" He heard Batman call. "Activating plan B!" Robin's eyes narrowed. Plan B was a bomb! He had to take cover. With a hurting and bleeding shoulder he made his way pass the robots by using some acrobatics.

Finally, a loud beep went through the air and Robin quickly dodged, pulling his cape around him for protection. He heard a few screams and lot's of loud noises before the heat came with great power and he was slung backwards by an even greater force.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it was only the beginning. Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Return

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

_

* * *

_

Relieved. That was the one word that described Robin's feelings as he parked the r-cycle in the garage. It had been a bit difficult to drive with one arm, but he'd made it, he was home. It was dark in the garage, but he could still make out the outlines of the T-car, and the old car actually made him smile.

Robin had only been lucky after the bomb exploded. If he hadn't stayed conscious, the bullet in his shoulder might have killed him, but he was able to get it out by using a Birdarang. The pain had been rough, but he had to do it. It hadn't taken him long to find Batman and after that they only had to defeat the few robot's that had survived. Batman had told Robin that he could handle Keldar alone, and Robin hadn't been so sad about needing to go back to the t-tower.

He got of his motorcycle and walked up to the elevator. He still couldn't believe he was home. It had been ten years. Ten years without seeing Raven smack Beast boy in the head or find her meditating, ten years without playing videogames with Cyborg or see him winning over Beast boy, ten years without Beast boy's lame jokes and hearing him argue with Cyborg about tofu and meat, ten years without Starfire's loving smile and her hugs, ten long years without her actually. Although, there was something that told Robin something was not alright.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven closed the story book and looked at the two sleeping figures in the bed. They were both crawled up against each other, their breathing calm, and both peacefully a sleep. No worries in the world, unlike Raven.

How many times hadn't she been forced to say goodbye to Beast boy and watch him go away with Cyborg to make sure Keldar's soldiers didn't take over Jump City, and how many times hadn't she wished she was with them? How many times had she been sitting with the two figures in the bed, stroking them over their hair and whispering everything would be fine, whispering that their dad would return safe, whispering that Batman and Robin would take care of Keldar once and for all?

Every night she watched the news to see how the fight would end, every night she wished for a vision so that she could for sure know if the fight would end, every night she talked to Starfire and wished that things were like back in the days when Robin was still with them. Sometimes she wondered what Robin would say if he returned, finding the titans lives like this.

She left the room and took one long last look at the two figures in her bed before closing the door and starting to walk towards the main room. It was late, and she was tired, but she couldn't fall asleep, neither could Beast boy or Cyborg, who she guessed were in one of their rooms, planning new attacks if Keldar's soldiers would come back. It was amazing how much stronger they had grown, how much Beast boy had grown over the years, not just physically, but mentally.

The fight against Keldar had changed them all, mostly Starfire, who didn't even live at the tower anymore. Raven still couldn't believe what had become of Starfire's life, she'd always thought Starfire would settle down with Robin, that they would have kids and live happily ever after. She'd been wrong, or almost wrong.

She reached the main room and as the doors slid open, she was shocked at was she saw. Right in front of her, all alive, leaning against the counter for support, since he looked to be in pain, was Robin. He looked at her and his mysterious smile appeared.

"Hi Raven" He said and she could nothing but stare. Robin was here, he was here at the tower!

"Hi" She finally got out and then noticed the blood stains on his suit, on his shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?" She asked.

"I got shot" He answered, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Let me help you" She said and walked up to him. She placed a hand where the wound was and it started to glow a light blue. After a few seconds she removed it. "There" She said. "That's about all I can do"

"Thanks Raven" Robin said and Raven reached for her communicator. She opened it and pressed the button that called Beast boy. It only took a short while before his face appeared on the screen.

"What is it Raven?" He asked. "Can't you get Ebony to sleep? Or is it Mark this time?" Raven noticed the confused look on Robin's face after he heard the names Ebony and Mark.

"They're already asleep" Raven answered. "But there's something you have to see in the main room, or actually, someone"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As soon as Beast boy and Cyborg ran in to the main room, they froze. Raven was standing there, which wasn't such a strange sight, but next to her, another person was standing, a person they hadn't seen in ten years.

"Rob?" Cyborg asked. "Is that really you?"

"Dude" Was all Beast boy got out. They were both in shock. Neither of them had seen Robin since the day he left all those years ago, no one had heard from him either since he left his communicator behind. They could at least tell that he'd grown. He was taller and more muscular then before, probably from fighting robots and all that other stuff for about ten years. His spiky hair was still the same and his smirk made them feel like he'd been there all along.

"Hey guys" Was all he said and both Cyborg and Beast boy just continued to stare.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg finally asked. "I thought you were suppose to be fighting Keldar"

"I have been fighting for almost ten years Cy, then I go shot in the shoulder in an attack that wiped out most of the army Keldar had left. Batman thought it would be good for me to come home, he said he could handle Keldar on his own" Robin answered. "Where's Starfire?" He then asked and Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"I think you should tell him" Beats boy said and Cyborg shook his head.

"No, you tell him" He answered.

"I'll tell him" Raven said quickly. If she hadn't, Beast boy and Cyborg would probably have argued about who should tell Robin for hours. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Robin's masked eyes.

"Starfire doesn't live here anymore, she's not a titans anymore" After Raven finally got the words out; Robin was the one who stared.

"What?" He asked. "When did she stop being a titan?"

"After Keely was born" Beast boy answered and Raven and Cyborg gave him a look.

"Who's Keely?" Robin asked.

"Keely's…. Starfire's daughter" Cyborg answered and he, Beast boy and Raven could all see by the look on Robin's face, that he felt like his world was falling a part.

"Starfire has a daughter?" He finally got out and the others nodded. "Who's the father?" The question was short, and pretty emotionless.

"Kirk" Raven answered. "They met a couple of months after you left" They could all see what Robin was thinking. It only took Starfire a couple of months to forget him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Keely Anders lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not when her mother was talking to someone in the phone. She listen to the phone call, it was probably Raven, her mom's best friend.

Suddenly there was a crash, like her mom fell of her chair or something. "He's back?" Keely heard her ask and immediately got curious. She got out of bed and tip toed out of her room and towards the stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen.

"Raven, he can't be back, not now" Keely heard her mom, Starfire say. She wondered what was going on. Sure, she was used to learning new things about her mother every day, that's what happened when you're mom's an ex hero and an alien!

"You want me to come and meet him?" Starfire asked and Keely got even more curious. _Meet who?_ She thought. "I guess you're right" Starfire continued. "I will have to meet Robin anyway"

_Robin!_ Keely couldn't believe it. Robin, Batman's sidekick, one of the two who were fighting against Keldar every day to save the world! Her mom was having doubts about seeing Robin? He was a hero!

"I have to go and make sure that Keely's asleep, by friend Raven" Keely's eyes widened. Her mom was coming! She quickly ran inside her room but was careful to close the door as quiet as she could behind her. Then she quickly jumped in to bed and closed her eyes. After a short while, she heard how the door to her room opened.

"Keely?" Her mom whispered softly and then the door closed. Keely breathed out. She was glad her dad wasn't here, he watched her like a hawk. That got Keely thinking, why did she have her mothers last name instead of her dad's?

* * *

**I hope you liked thias chapter, I tried to catch the emotions as well as I could. Please review!**


	3. Meeting again

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

"So, they're yours?" Robin asked as he and Raven stood in the door way, looking at the two sleeping kids in the bed.

"Mine and Beast boy's" Raven answered. "We named them Mark after Beast boy's father and Ebony because I just like that name"

"I bet they're adorable" Robin said.

"Well, at least they're adorable when they're not fighting with each other" Raven answered. "Luckily for us, Keely can usually make them stop" Robin just continued to look at Mark and Ebony.

"Sorry" Raven mumbled. "I forgot, you still have feelings for her"

"No one can wait forever, Raven" Robin answered.

"If it makes you feel any better" Raven began. "I can tell you that Starfire's and Kirk's relationship isn't perfect, they disagree about a lot of things"

"Thanks "Robin mumbled. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep in my room"

"We kept it just like it was when you left" Raven answered. "We even locked it so the kids wouldn't go in and mess with your stuff" Robin started to walk down the hall but stopped as he heard Raven call.

"Starfire's coming tomorrow!" Robin slowly turned around and looked at her.

"What about Keely, and Kirk?" He asked.

"They're probably coming too" Raven answered and Robin looked down.

"I don't think I will be able to take it" He said. "You know, seeing them together as a family and all"

"Don't worry Robin" Raven replied. "Everything's going to be fine" But Robin wasn't so sure.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think anymore. Starfire had a kid, and she was engaged to this Kirk guy. Raven and Beast boy weren't fighting, they were a family, although he had seen the signs ten years ago, it still came as a shock.

He'd learned that Cyborg was dating Bumblebee now and constantly travelled between the two cities to be with her, and he hadn't worked on the T-car in over a year! Something else that shocked him, was that not only were Jinx and Kid Flash married, they also had a kid! And Jinx had gotten pregnant about two months after he left!

At least his room still was the same at least. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep…

"_Robin?" A sweet voice asked. "Robin?" Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire standing there, leaned over him, looking just like she did the day he left, the same spark in her beautiful green orbs. _

"_Starfire?" He asked and she nodded. _

"_Yes Robin" She answered and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Is something wrong?" She then asked. _

"_No, nothing's wrong" Robin answered and noticed that Starfire's face was getting closer to his own. Her full lips that had a perfect shade of pink mixed with red were slightly puckered. Her eyes slowly started to close and when their lips were just inches apart, Robin realized something. _

"_What about Kirk?" He asked and Starfire looked at him. _

"_Forget about Kirk, it's you I want?" She leaned in again and Robin closed his eyes, but Starfire's lips never contacted his. _

He opened his eyes to see nothing but the ceiling. It had all just been a dream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted, flew up to her and gave her best friend a big hug. She had just entered the tower, and already she felt like home.

"Starfire, you're crushing me!" Raven got out and Starfire let go of her.

"Hey there little lady!" Cyborg said and Keely smiled.

"What's up Cyborg?" She asked. Starfire smiled as she looked at the two, glad that her daughter had bounded so well with her own friends, they were all like a big family. Suddenly a couple of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she turned her head around to look into her fiancé's dark brown eyes.

"Kirk!" She said and he let go of her.

"What?" He asked and she turned around to look at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" She warned just as the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening reached her ear. She once more spun around just in time to see the doors slid open. Beast boy was the first to step out, quickly followed by the twins, Mark and Ebony.

"Keely!" They both shouted and ran up to the nine year old girl. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the two siblings were related. Ebony had green hair, pale skin and teal eyes while Mark had very light green skin, dark purple hair and matching eyes, though they both each had a fang poking out of their mouths.

The two jumped at Keely who actually fell over as they both embraced her hard. "Guys!" She got out and blew some of her long, black hair out of her mouth. "Get of me!" The others laughed and Beast boy and Kirk removed the two kids from Keely.

But even in this mess, Starfire still couldn't help but look at the person that had just gotten out of the elevator. The black, spiky hair looked just like she remembered and his masked eyes met hers. She could immediately tell that it had been a long time since they were separated, because the one in front of her wasn't the boy who'd left, he was a man.

"Hello Starfire" He said and suddenly, everyone in the room silenced, even Kirk, who just ran a hand through his dark hair. Keely looked from Starfire to Robin and then back again, you could see on her face that she was a bit confused.

"Hello friend Robin, it's good to see you again" Starfire said and Robin smiled weakly. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Kirk's voice.

"Hi, I'm Kirk Scully" He said, walked up to Robin and held out his hand for Robin to shake.

"Robin" Robin simply replied and took Kirk's hand. By then, Keely had just gotten up on her feet and she walked up to Robin with a suspicious look in her emerald eyes.

"How come you're not fighting against Keldar right now?" She asked and Starfire looked at her.

"Keely!" She said in a warning tone, wondering how her daughter got so rude.

"It's okay Star" Robin replied. "She's just curious" He looked at Keely. "If you really must know, I got shot, and Batman said he could handle Keldar alone"

"You got shot!?" Starfire asked. "Are you alright?" But before Robin could answer, Kirk thought it was a good opportunity to talk.

"So the fight is over?" He asked. "Then how about we go out and celebrate tomorrow? Me and Kori, Beast boy and Raven, and Cyborg and that girlfriend of yours, Cree?"

"It's Bee" Cyborg said with his arms crossed.

"I guess a dinner would be nice" Starfire mumbled and Kirk smiled.

"Then it's settled" He said. "And Robin, you and Keely can baby sit"

"Rob?" Cyborg asked, wondering what his friends thought of the idea.

"It's okay" Robin answered. "You guys go and have fun, you're family" Starfire couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The Robin she knew would have said it was okay, even if it wasn't the way he felt inside. He'd always put others in front of him self. But of course, that Robin could have changed into someone else in those ten years.

* * *

**Yes, it was quite short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer :) Please review!**


	4. Perfect Rhythm

**Summary: **Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

Robin sighed in relief as he entered the training room. He realized Raven had been right; Mark and Ebony were adorable, when they weren't fighting with each other. Right now, Keely was telling them a bed time story, it was the twins' request. 

Robin looked around. He hadn't been in this room for ten years, but he still remembered exactly where it was, just like he did with every other room in the tower. He walked up to the punching bag and noticed that it actually was a bit dusty. Guessed no one really used it except him.

He took of his shirt and cape, exposing his muscled chest, and leaving him in only his spandex pants and his shoes. His muscles started to relax a bit as he raised his fist and looked at the punching bag through his masked eyes.

Then he hit it, with all his force. It went backwards, and then returned to him with the same force. He hit it again, but this time, as it went backwards he spun around and once he faced the bag again he kicked it as hard as he could. Then he lowered his leg and watched the bag coming towards him. He punched it again and again and again until he found that perfect rhythm. The one that after a couple of punches synched with his heart.

He continued to punch and kick in the same rhythm, and as his heart beats rose, so did his fighting rhythm. Soon, tiny drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. His muscles started to sore but he still continued. Finally, he gave it one last punch and watched go back then forwards. Although this time, he didn't punch or kick, he just stood there. Just as the bag was about to hit him, he jumped up in the air, leaning his back, performing a back flip, and then falling to the floor head first. He held out his arms and used the floor as a springboard to get back up in the air and flip around so that he then landed perfectly on his feet, standing up. Then he just stood there, breathing in and out, trying to catch his breath again, not noticing the person standing in the door way.

"Wow" He finally heard and as a reflex, he quickly spun around to see Keely standing there, a shocked look on her pretty face. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Training" Robin answered and then picked his shirt up before putting it back on together with his cape.

"You must have had a lot of training to get that good" Keely replied. Robin didn't answer. Thinking of all the hard acrobatic training he'd been through as a child, and all the fighting lessons he had with Batman, he didn't have anything to answer.

"Could I try?" Keely asked and he looked at her.

"Sure" He replied in a natural tone. "But no acrobatics, you'll have to start with some punches" Keely smiled at him and walked up to the punching bag. She tied her fists and then looked back at Robin who just smiled, arms crossed.

She looked back at the punching bag, drew back her fist and then threw it at the punching bag as hard as she could. The bag slung back and then returned towards her. At first she didn't do anything, until the bag was about to hit her, then she quickly just punched it.

She continued to do that a couple of times, punching at different times. Robin realized that it wouldn't be long until the bag hit her; she had no rhythm right now. Finally the bag hit her in the stomach and she foiled double.

Robin quickly ran up to her and stopped the bag with his hand so that it wouldn't hit her again. "Just breathe" He told her and she slowly nodded.

"I can't do this" She said once she had recovered from the blow, and stood up straight.

"Sure you can" Robin said. "You just have to find a rhythm"

"And how do I do that?" Keely asked and looked at him.

"Listen to your heart beats" He answered. "That's what I do"

"But my heart beats really fast" Keely answered. "I can impossibly punch in that rhythm!"

"It's not one punch per heart beat" Robin answered. "But you still have to listen to the rhythm. Try, just close your eyes and listen to it" Keely closed her eyes and Robin watched her with curiosity. Wondering what was going on in her head. Suddenly she opened her eyes again.

"I think I can give it another try" She said and Robin let go of the bag. Then he backed away and looked at Keely with interest. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen next. Keely took a deep breath and clenched her fists. Then she punched the bag with all her might.

At first, her punches were just like before, no actual rhythm, but Robin began to notice a certain rhythm. After a few more punches she was punching in a perfect rhythm and he smiled. He was proud over her.

But he wondered what Starfire, and Kirk, would say when they found out he'd thought their together how to fight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"… And then I said to him, my fiancé may not be a super model, but she's a super hero! And you should have seen the look on the guys face! He should have known better then to mess with me at his first day at work!" Kirk finished and everyone laughed quietly. It really wasn't funny at all.

"Well, Kirk, that was an interesting story" Bee replied. "But I'd rather hear what the others have to say about Robin, we haven't talked about his return all night"

"There's not really that much to say" Raven answered. "I found him in the main room last night after I put the twins to bed"

"Ok" Bee said. "But how is he? Has he changed, or is he still a spiky haired, know it all, leader type?"

Starfire opened her mouth to talk and Raven smiled on the inside, she could finally hear what Starfire really thought about Robin's return.

"Oh, come on, you sound like school girls!" Kirk said and Starfire quickly closed her mouth again.

"I'll think I'll go and call Keely to see how things are going" She mumbled and left the table. Raven gave Kirk a quick glare, of course, he didn't notice, he was too busy looking at a group of girls, probably best friends, all had long legs, blond hair and quite skimpy outfits.

"Kirk!" Cyborg said and Kirk looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you looking at those girls?" Beast boy asked.

"What?" Kirk replied. "Just because you're engaged or married, it doesn't mean that you can't look at other girls, every guy does it!" Raven and Bee quickly looked at their dates who mouthed: No!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yeah mom, everything's fine, go back to your dinner" Keely said.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked on the other line.

"Yes" She answered and rolled her eyes, her mom was quite overprotective. "Bye, mom"

"Bye sweetie" Her mom replied and Keely hung up the cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

"How come you don't have a titan communicator?" Robin asked from where he was standing by the counter, drinking a glass of water. Keely looked at him.

"My mom doesn't want me to become a hero, she wants me to go to school and get a job when I grow up" She answered with a sigh.

"She just doesn't want you to get hurt" Robin answered. Keely smiled at him, he was a nice guy, just like Cyborg and Beats boy. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Do you wanna play some video games?" She asked and Robin shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked and the two sat down in the couch. Keely started the videogame and soon, the match was on.

"You're pretty good at this" Robin said.

"I could beat Beast boy with my eyes closed!" Keely answered.

"Anyone could do that!" Robin replied and she snickered. He really was a nice guy, although he seemed kind of serious. Keely didn't really know why, but she had a feeling there was something going on between Robin and her mom, mostly by the way they looked on each other.

"How many people have you beaten in this game?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Kind of everyone except Kirk" She answered.

"Kirk?" Robin said; she could hear he was a bit confused.

"He doesn't want me to call him dad" She answered. "And you are so going down right now!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Starfire and the others, minus Cyborg who'd followed Bumblebee back to Steel City, entered the main room late at night, they found the TV on, with very low volume. Starfire was the first to walk up to the couch and as she looked down, a little gasp escaped her lips.

Robin was laying there, with Keely next to him, both a sleep. They were lying kind of curled up together and Robin had on arm hanging loose over Keely.

Raven walked up next to her and soon, Robin's arm started to glow black before it was lifted up in the air, without waking him up of course. Starfire tip toed to the other side of the couch and gently shook her daughters arm. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Schh..." Starfire whispered back and put a finger over her own lips. "Come on sweetie, it's time to go home" Keely carefully got up from the couch and Raven gently let Robin's arm lower.

"Come on!" Kirk whispered impatiently and as soon as Keely and Starfire were standing next to him, he turned around and started to leave, Keely followed him.

Starfire on the other hand looked at Robin one more time; he looked so peaceful when he was a sleep. Then she quickly walked out of the room and after her fiancé and daughter, soon followed by Raven and Beats boy.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you wonderful people that has reviwed and added the story to your favourties or alerts! I'm really glad you like the story! **

**I would just like to say that this i sthe beginning, and that trouble is about to rise. In the next chapter, you'll finally meet Jinx and Kf, plus their kid!**

**Please review! **


	5. New Friends and Old Foes

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

Robin woke up by the sun shining in his face. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on the couch. How did he end up there? That's when he remembered that Keely had fallen a sleep next him when they were watching TV. Right then, another thought hit him! Where was Keely!?

He quickly sat up and looked around. "Relax, she went home with Starfire and Kirk last night" A voice said from behind him, and he turned his head around to see Raven sitting by the counter, drinking a cup of tea.

Robin breathed out. "What time is it?" He then asked.

"It's only 7:00 am" Raven answered. "The others probably won't be up in another hour or so"

"Ok" Robin said and then lay down again. He had fun with Keely last night, and he guessed they could be pretty good friends, even if she was Starfire's and Kirk's daughter.

"Did you and Keely have a good time last night?" Raven suddenly asked and Robin sat up again.

"Yeah" He answered. "She's a great kid" Raven looked down. "Is something wrong?" He answered.

"I guess I'll have to tell you this then" She began and looked up again. "Which date did you leave to help Batman?"

"February 15" Robin answered, quite confused.

"And Starfire met Kirk about four months later, and got pregnant" Raven continued.

"Don't remind me about it" Robin mumbled.

"Let me finish" Raven said, but right then, Ebony came running through the door.

"Mommy!" She yelled. "Mark turned into a tiger to scare me and now he's stuck under the bed and can't change back!"

"Six year olds" Raven mumbled and then looked at Robin. "I better take care of this" Then she left the room with Ebony.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin walked down the streets of Jump City, ignoring the people staring at him. It was about 8:00 am, and a walk was just what he needed to clear his mind.

He wondered what Raven had tried to tell him earlier, and if he ever would find out. He walked pass an apartment building just as someone walked out through the door.

"Robbie-poo?" The person asked and Robin froze. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't! "Is that really you?" He slowly turned around to see his nightmares fulfilled. There she was, Kitten. Wearing a skimpy, pink dress with no straps that left her bony shoulders showing and a bit too much makeup, she smiled at him.

"Hi, Kitten" He mumbled. "What are you doing out of jail?"

"Oh, Robbie-poo" She began and he cringed at his so called nickname. "I was let go thanks to good behaviour"

"Good behaviour?" He asked, not really believing her. Kitten was spoiled, not to talk about rotten; there was no way she could behave well enough to get out of jail.

"Well, actually my punishment ended, but I was told that I would have been let go earlier if it hadn't" She replied and smiled at him seductively.

"So, what bring you, the great hero, back to Jump City?" She asked. "Visiting your little girlfriend, what's her name again, Starblaze?"

"It's Starfire" Robin answered. "And she's not my girlfriend, in fact, she's engaged to a guy named Kirk"

"Really?" Kitten asked. "Well, I have to go now or I'll be late to the beauty salon, but why don't you give me a call later, here's my number" She picked up a visit card from her purse and handed it to him.

"Bye, Robbie-poo" She let her fingers slightly run over his chest and he shivered in discomfort. As soon as she was gone, he crumpled the visit card and tossed it over his shoulder.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Keely was standing out in the back yard, kicking loose kicks at a tree. She was glad her parent's were still a sleep, because they wouldn't have liked seeing her do it.

"What are ya doing?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her and she yelped, quickly spinning around, fist held up in the air as a reflex. "Has the tree been bad?" The person standing in front of her asked and she lowered her fists at once.

"Leave me alone _Daniel_" She said and the boy gave her a quick glare.

"Call me Danny" He replied and Keely turned around again to deliver another kick towards the tree. But in a blink, Danny was standing there and she fell over by shock.

"Don't do that!" She yelled and he smirked, a mischievous look in his blue, catlike eyes.

"Aw come on Keel" He said and held out a hand towards her. "You know I'm just joking!" She took his hand and he helped her back up on her feet.

"Do your parents know you're here?" She asked him.

"Do yours know that you're punishing the tree?" He replied.

"Oh, shut up!" Keely said.

"Since when do you use such harsh words?" Danny asked. "Never mind, I better go"

"Can you let go of my hand first?" Keely asked and he quickly let go of her hand. She could swear a light blush appeared on his cheeks, but then he was gone. Just like the speedster he always was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, you must be Robin" A voice suddenly said and Robin jumped up from the couch where he had been sitting, watching when Mark and Ebony played a videogame, to see who had spoken. It was a boy.

"Who are you?" He asked and the boy smiled.

"Danny West" He answered. "Jinx and Kid Flash's son" Robin wondered why he hadn't seen it immediately, probably by the shock. When he had arrived back at the tower, Raven had told him that Jinx and Kid Flash were going to drop by and say hi, and this boy looked like a perfect mix between the heroic speedster and the ex villain.

He had messy red hair, blue, catlike eyes and seemed to be just slightly taller then Keely. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of worn out jeans that had a big hole on the left knee and red and white sneakers. A mischievous grin was pasted on his face as he looked at Robin.

Suddenly, Kid Flash was standing next to the boy and Robin could clearly see the face resemblances between father and son. "Welcome back Robin" Kid Flash said and smiled.

"Hi" Robin said, still a bit shocked. Right then, the doors to the room slid open and Jinx walked in, only she looked different. Her hair wasn't in the horn like style anymore. She had bangs that reached to her eyebrows and her pink hair was in a single braid that reached just pass her shoulders. She was wearing a simple, short sleeved, black dress that reached pass her knees and a pair of fish net gloves. She was still wearing the same boots though, and her legs were bare.

"How are you boy wonder?" She asked. "Or should I only say wonder?"

"Just call me Robin" Robin answered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin entered his room later that day to think things over. Jinx, Kid Flash and Danny had just left.

**Do do do da do da do da di daa!**

Robin immediately recognized the sound of his titan communicator going of and quickly looked at his dresser. On top of it, the communicator was lying, just where he left it 10 years ago.

He picked it up and opened it to see Kitten's face. "Kitten?" He asked.

"Hi Robbie-poo!" She greeted.

"Why are you calling?" He asked.

"To ask you out for dinner" Kitten answered. "I know we had our differences in the past, but I've changed! I'm a new person now!"

"Kitten" Robin began but she interrupted him.

"Please Robbie-poo; I'm just asking for another chance, you can leave whenever you want. Besides, it's not like your dating someone else" Robin looked at her as the memory of how Kirk had wrapped his arms around Starfire and kissed her right before they went out to dinner last night played in his head.

"No, it's not" He answered and Kitten watched him with hopeful eyes.

* * *

**Will Robin go on a date with Kitten? And in that case what will happen? Will Kitten get revenge if he doesn't? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Please reivew!**


	6. Date and Complications

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

Robin entered the main room to see everyone, except Starfire, gathered in the couch, watching some kid's movie.

"I'm going out!" He called and all the adults turned around to look at him.

"You're going out?" Raven asked and stared at him.

"Dude?" Was all Beast boy could get out.

"Since when do you go out?" Cyborg asked and looked surprised.

"So, where are you going?" Kirk simply asked.

"I have a date" Robin quietly replied and everyone's chins hit the floor, except Kirk's.

"What?" Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy all exclaimed.

"Look, I got to go guys, or I'll be late" Robin said.

"Wait, where are you going on you're… date" Cyborg asked.

"The restaurant on 4th street" Robin answered and then left the room.

"Have fun!" He heard Kirk call after him, but he didn't care. He was going to meet Kitten for dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, her treat. Why had he accepted this date again? Oh, that's right, he'd been taught that everyone deserved a second chance. There was also something else deep in his mind that told him to go on the date, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Greeting's friends" Starfire said as she walked through the doors to the main room. She'd just returned from the library.

"Hi mom" Keely replied and looked back at her mother.

"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire asked, once she noticed that he was the only one not sitting in the couch. Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg looked at each other, looking like they didn't really know what to say.

"Oh, he's on a date" Kirk answered. "At 4th street I think"

"A date?" Starfire asked. _Who in the world could Robin be one a date with_? She thought. _Wait, why do I care, it's his life, I have my own family now._ But still, Starfire couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. After all, who knew what kind of girl Robin had gotten a date with so soon after his return.

It could always be Batgirl, the one Starfire had once found Robin talking to. She remembered how jealous she'd been then, but Robin had assured her he and Batgirl were only friends and that it was her he loved.

Suddenly, she realized something else. She'd forgotten her purse at the library. Thankfully, it was still open for another hour and a half, and if she took a slightly longer rout home, she would pass 4th street…

"I accidentally left my purse at the library" She said. "I'll be right back" Then she hurried out of the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh, Robbie-poo! I'm co glad you agreed to this date!" Kitten said and Robin felt her foot go up hi leg under the table.

"Kitten" He began. "Foot" She quickly put her foot back down.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to going on these kind of dates" She answered and Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. She could be so annoying. Her hand travelled over the table and stopped when her fingers lightly brushed over his.

"So, tell me Robin" She began. "How was it to fight against Keldar? I heard he's like, really powerful"

"Actually Keldar isn't that powerful, but his army is" Robin answered and moved his hand away a bit as he felt how her hand moved so it was more on top of his. She looked at him with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Isn't it lonely Robbie-poo?" She asked. "Fighting all the time, I mean. Shouldn't you be settling down soon?" Her hand once more started to travel towards his and he quickly stood up.

"Look, Kitten, I'm not sure this is such a good idea" He said.

"Why?" Kitten asked. "Is it because of that girlfriend of yours? The one that's engaged to someone else. Did you see her walk by too?" Robin looked at her. Had Starfire just walked by?

"What?" He asked.

"That Star-something" Kitten answered. "Did you see her walk by like less then a minute ago or so?" Robin's eyes widened.

"I have to go!" He said. "Thanks for dinner, but I don't think this will work out" Then he quickly ran out from the restaurant and looked around. He finally spotted a red head in the distance.

"Starfire?" He asked and started to run towards her. "Starfire!" He called and the red head stopped walking. It was her! But, what was she doing here?

"Starfire" He once more said once he'd reached her. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my purse at the library and I was just on my way back to the tower" She answered. "What are you doing out here friend Robin?"

"Well… You see… I was just…. I…." Robin didn't know why he couldn't get the words out.

"You should return to your date" Starfire said. "You know, Kitten" She began to walk again, but Robin quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you don't understand" He started and then it hit him. "You were spying on me?" He asked and Starfire looked away, like she couldn't look him in the eye.

"No, I told you I was just on my way home and passed the restaurant when I saw you through the window, that's what happens when you get a window table" She answered.

"I don't believe you" Robin replied.

"Then don't" Starfire said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back so that I can go home with my daughter and my fiancée!" She got her arm loose from his grip and then walked away with quick steps.

What Robin didn't understand was, why didn't she fly? He sighed. That was it; he would never go on another date! He was the fearless leader of the teen titans, or he used to be the leader, he could handle anything, except females!

Why did things have to be so complicated? Starfire hated him, while he still had strong feelings for her. Oh, why had he gone on a date with Kitten? What was going on with him? He guessed he only new how to be a leader, and a hero of course, but he couldn't do that anymore, because he had no team left to back him up!

He wanted his old life back more then ever, his old life were it was just he and his friends, sending the bad guys to jail and having fun together.

His old life when Beast boy and Raven argued.

His old life when Cyborg worked on his beloved T-car almost all the time.

His old life when superheroes and villains, even if the villain had turned good, didn't get married, even if it didn't bother him that much.

His old life when you never had to baby sit.

His old life when he still had Starfire's love.

His perfect life.

* * *

**I know it wasn't that long, but I still hop you liked it! Please review!**


	7. In to the Fight

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

Robin drove through the city on his r-cycle, not really knowing where he was heading, just like he hadn't for quiet a while now. Suddenly he heard a loud scream and quickly stopped. His muscles tensed as he waited for something that could lead him to the one that had screamed.

Finally, he heard the sound of a trash can being knocked down from. It camf rom an alley not so far a head of him, and he quickly headed there. He turned in to the alley and the thanks to the lights on his r-cycle, he could see what was going on. Two men had a woman pressed up against a wall, and one of them had just started to tear her shirt off.

Robin quickly jumped of his r-cycle and took of his helmet. "Leave her alone!" He ordered and the men just stared at him while the woman looked relieved.

"Won't you look at that?" One of the men began. "The bird boy has returned. You know I have some payback to do, my cousin was in Keldar's army" He let go of the woman and so did his companion. She fell to the ground, but she didn't look injured.

The man leaped for Robin who quickly just jumped out of the way, making the man crash into the r-cycle. The other guy then grabbed the lid to a trashcan and held it up as a shield as he ran towards Robin, full speed.

Robin quickly picked up his Bo staff and hit the man on his legs where he weren't protected. Then he it the backside of the man's legs with it, causing him to fall forward and hit the ground with a loud thump, hitting his head and passing out.

The other man had gotten back up on his feet and grabbed Robin from behind, pinning him up with the Bo staff. "Not so tuff now, are ya?" He asked and Robin smirked.

"How about now?" He asked as he pressed his own feet against the man's legs and used him as a human spring board as he made a back flip. The man was forced to let go of him and Robin quickly kicked him from behind once he'd landed.

Then he quickly jumped back and when he was in the air, he picked something up from his utility belt and threw it at the men. The thing released an energy net that landed around them, keeping them on the ground.

Robin picked up his Bo staff that was lying on the ground in front of the two and spun it around before retracting it and putting it back in his utility belt. The woman was already on her way over to him.

"Oh, bless you Robin!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what they would have done to me if it hadn't been for you" She threw her self in his arms and he carefully placed a hand on her back.

"It's alright" He said. "It's my duty, they won't hurt you anymore" She stopped hugging him and backed away.

"Once more, God bless you!" Then she ran out of the alley, still quite shocked. Robin walked up a bit closer to the men and bended down.

"Don't worry, the police will pick you up, and until then, you won't be going anywhere" He said and the guy that was conscious grinned.

"Hey Bird boy" He said. "Look behind you!" Robin slowly turned his head around and his eyes quickly widened.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I said good night to the kid" Kirk said as he walked down the stairs and towards the front door. "Now I'm going out"

"Wait" Starfire said. "Where are you going?"

"To poker night" Kirk answered, walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't wait up for me, I'll be late" Then he hurried out through the door and Starfire sighed as she heard the car start.

"He's a jerk, you do know that" Raven said from where she was sitting in the living room.

"Raven!" Starfire said. "Don't say like that! He is the father of my child after all, and he loves me!"

"Yeah" Raven mumbled, she'd followed Starfire, Kirk and Keely home, mostly because Starfire said she had to talk to a "girl friend", only Starfire hadn't said that it was about Robin's date with Kitten.

Starfire sat down in the couch next to Raven and relaxed her shoulders. She had a though night. The memory of Kitten reaching for Robin's hand and he doing nothing about it still played in her mind.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked.

"On my way home from the library I saw Robin and his date" Starfire answered with a sigh.

"Really?" Raven asked. "Did you feel jealous?"

"Friend Raven!" Starfire replied. "I have no feelings for friend Robin anymore!"

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, and Starfire knew that it was no point lying, Raven could still read her mind.

"No" She answered. "But still yes. I'm just so confused right now! I love Kirk, and yet when I saw Robin with Kitten I just couldn't help but feel-"

"Wait, did you just say Kitten?" Raven asked. "Robin went on a date with Kitten? You must have seen wrong!"

"I am positive it was her" Starfire answered. "I could never forget her face"

"Wait a minute" Raven suddenly said. "That restaurant was at 4th street, if you were at a library that would have been a longer way home, you went there on purpose!"

"I admit it" Starfire replied. "I just wanted to see what girl friend Robin could be going out with when he just returned" Suddenly she froze. Weren't hers and Raven's shadows getting clearer and the room brighter?

Raven must have been thinking the same thing because the two girls both turned their head around towards the big window that faced the street to see a very bright light shining in. Suddenly a figure crashed through the window, back first, shattering pieces of glass everywhere as the two friends ducked in the couch.

Starfire screamed and then quickly peeked over the couch and looked at the person lying on her floor in a sea of broken glass. "Friend Robin?" She exclaimed and he looked up at her.

"Starfire, this is your house?" He asked.

"What's going on?" A voice suddenly asked and they all looked towards the stairs where Keely was standing, dressed in her pyjamas.

"Quick, get Keely out of here!" Robin ordered. "Raven, teleport her and your self to the tower and then get Cyborg and Beast boy!" Raven did as she was told and flew up to Keely.

"But I want to help!" The little girl said just as she and Raven disappeared in dark energy.

"Starfire, you stay here where you're safe" Robin said as he then jumped out through the window he'd just destroyed. Starfire quickly ran up to the window and looked out to see a huge robotic snake with two bright shining eyes.

_The light!_ She thought just as Robin threw a couple of freeze disks at the snake. Starfire quickly jumped out through the window and then closed here eyes.

_I can not think about my feelings for Robin right now!_ She told her self. _I have to save people now,_ _not worry about my personal life._ She opened her eyes again and tried to light up a star bolt, only to realize that she couldn't, her powers still weren't working!

In shock, she had to stand there and watch as Robin fought the gigantic snake and how it then slammed him into a lamppost so hard, it actually bended, and how he then sank down to the ground.

"Robin!" She yelled. _Come on powers, work!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ah, this is the life!" Beast boy exclaimed and stretched out in the couch. Raven had gone with Starfire, his kids were a sleep in their room, he had a full bag of snacks and the tower was completely quiet, if you discounted the sounds of Cyborg's chewing and the Tv of course.

"Be quiet BB" Cyborg said. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying!" He grabbed the remote and just as he was about to press the volume button, they heard a noise behind them and they both quickly got up on their feet.

Keely and Raven were standing by the counter, Keely in her pyjamas and Raven holding a hand on her forehead, looking a bit exhausted, probably from teleporting. That was the reason why she didn't teleport so much without her books and other stuff, it took a lot of her energy.

"Raven?" Beast boy asked. "Keely?" He and Cyborg quickly rushed up to them.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked as Beast boy supported Raven.

"Trouble" Raven answered. "At Starfire's house"

"We have to get there!" Cyborg said.

"But how?" Beast boy asked. "Raven can't teleport us there, we have to walk or fly"

"No" Cyborg answered. "That'll take too much time, we're going to use the T-car!"

"Come on!" Beast boy said as he rushed towards the door, Raven flying and Cyborg running right behind him.

"Wait!" Keely suddenly exclaimed. "Take me with you, I want to fight too!"

"No Keely, it's too dangerous" Raven answered as the three of them left the main room.

* * *

**Wow, this was a fast update! But then again, I reallt had a lot of insperation for this chapter. Now, I'm goign to focus on updating my other stories, One week and Haunted Memories, why don't you check them out?**

**Please review!**


	8. Snakebite

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

Starfire desperately tried to light up another star bolt, unsuccessfully. Why wouldn't her powers work? At least Robin was back up on his feet, although he seemed quite week as he jumped to avoid the snakes blows, throwing electrical disks because that was the only thing he could think off.

Starfire watched as he preformed a somersault in the air and landed on the snakes head. He looked so... heroic, which wasn't that strange when you count the fact that he's a hero. But right then, fighting a gigantic snake, Robin looked like one of those heroes she'd read to Keely about in the story books.

She saw how Robin planted something on the snake before he jumped down and kind of surfed down the snakes back and of its tail. The neighbours had started to flee, which made her more relieved.

Right then, something exploded on top of the snakes head. A bomb! That's what Robin had planted on it! Sadly, the plan failed and the snake only swayed around a bit after the explosion, and then launched for Robin again.

Of course, Robin didn't notice he was busy telling a little girl to go away because it was too dangerous, pointing at her screaming parents that seemed to be paralyzed by fear.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She had to do something she had to or else they would both get killed, Robin and that innocent little girl. Starfire had sometimes seen her play with her friends, she was a few years younger then Keely.

Suddenly Starfire felt a great power inside and before she knew it, green beams were fired form her eyes. They hit the snake right in one of his big eyes and he arched back. Robin quickly spun around and the little girl ran to her parents.

"Thanks Star!" Robin called and she smiled. Her powers were working again! She quickly lightened up a star bolt in each hand and flew up in the air. She fired her star bolts at the snake, causing weak marks to appear on its surface.

A car suddenly pulled up next to them, a car she hadn't seen in a long time, and out stepped Cyborg Raven and Beast boy.

"Wow! My baby still works as a charm!" Cyborg said as his eyes then widened by the sight of the big snake. "Now that's just weird!" He exclaimed.

"I'll tell you about it" Beast boy replied. "That snake doesn't have a mouth!" The other s all looked at him, except Robin who, right then, avoided a snake attack.

"Hey guys?" He asked. "Could you give me a hand here, please?" Raven flew up in the air, while Beast boy turned into a t-rex and Cyborg turned his arm into a sonic cannon.

"Let's get that thing" Cyborg shouted and Starfire smiled, before loading up another star bolt, the titans were back in action.

But as they continued to fight the snake, they all noticed something, it only took interest in Robin. Suddenly, the gigantic snake's head opened up, kin of like a mouth actually and Cyborg looked at Beast boy.

"And you said it had no mouth!" He said just as some kind of goo was shot out from the snake's, so called, mouth. Robin was barely able to avoid it by making a back flip.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled and soon, black energy covered the snake's glowing eyes, blinding it. "Now!" She yelled and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon while Starfire shot her star bolts. After a while, the snake broke free from Raven's spell and fell down, its eyes no longer glowing. The titans didn't now what to think. Was it dead? Robin slowly made his way towards it and just as he was standing in front of it, its mouth opened and it send out more goo that sent Robin to the ground.

"Gross!" Beast boy said as he looked at the goo Robin was lying in. The others just waited for the snake to make a move, it never came.

"Good work" Robin said as he got back up on his feet, wiping most of the goo away. "Titans"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You're back!" Keely exclaimed as the five entered the main room, Robin supported on Cyborg.

"And you should be in bed!" Starfire said and her daughter looked down.

"I couldn't sleep anyway" She answered. "What happened?" She then asked in a happier tone and looked mostly at Robin.

"We'll tell you tomorrow" Starfire answered and took her daughters arm. "Come on Sweetie, you can sleep with the twins" Keely didn't reply, just politely followed her mother out through the door.

"I'll better go analyze the goo" Cyborg said and let go of Robin. "Maybe we'll get a clue or something, Beast boy, will you help me?"

"Sure" Beast boy answered and kissed Raven on the cheek before leaving the room with Cyborg.

"Robin, I have to tell you this" Raven said and Robin looked at her curiously. "Remember what I asked you this morning?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, you left February 15, Starfire met Kirk four months later"

"What are you trying to say?" Robin asked.

"Keely's birthday is November 17" Raven answered and Robin looked at her confused. "That doesn't make sense" He replied. "Because then, Starfire would only have been pregnant four months!"

"She's an alien" Raven said. "Which is what the others think caused it, but I know better" Robin looked even more confused.

"What do you mean with you know better?" He asked and Raven sighed. Come on now Raven, just get it out! She told her self. She took a deep breath.

"Starfire was pregnant before she even met Kirk" She answered and Robin stared at her, not really knowing what to think.

"How do you know?" He finally asked, and Raven could feel all of his confused emotions.

"I know because a while after you left, when I was alone with Starfire, I felt two different people, not just her" She said and Robin looked like he was going to faint, she could feel what he was remembering, what he and Starfire had done that night before he left.

"Keely's my daughter" He finally got out and Raven nodded. But right then, Robin clutched his stomach and Raven could feel something wasn't alright.

"Robin?" She asked, worried. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" He replied and then screamed in pain, clutching his stomach even more. "I…" He never finished the sentence, he just collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire watched Robin were he lay on the bed in the tower's hospital wing. Twisting and turning, moaning in pain. His hair was wet from sweat and so was his forehead. They had been able to remove his shirt, cape and gloves, so that he could cool down, but it didn't seem to help.

Raven had even tried to read his mind, but that didn't work either. Starfire was beyond worried for him. She didn't even care about that she couldn't reach Kirk to tell him that she and Keely were at the tower. All that mattered was to make sure that Robin was alright.

She didn't even care that she was still mad at him for going out with Kitten! It hurt her so deeply to see him like that, strapped to the bed. They hadn't used such methods since when he was poisoned by Slade. But this was nothing like that time, this time Robin was strapped because he moved around so much, because he might hurt him self, fall of the bed or something like that.

Starfire was sitting on a chair next to his bed, the only other person in the room was Beast boy, who was standing in a corner, looking really worried. Raven was with the kids, making sure they didn't know what was going on another floor of the tower, at least not until the next morning, by then they would probably had figured this whole thing out.

Cyborg was in the lab, analyzing the goo, seeing if it had something to do with Robin's condition. Starfire sighed and placed her hand over Robin's were he lay, even if it did move around a lot.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Cyborg stepped in, the look on his face was both determinate and sad. "I have the result" He said and Starfire quickly flew up to him.

"Then tell us, tell us so we can help him right now" She said and Cyborg looked at her.

"It's not that easy Star, it will take some time" He answered. "I don't know how to say this but.." He looked like he couldn't get the word out correctly. Beast boy had quickly gotten up to them, also interested in finding out the results.

"Please tell me what you found out from the goo!" She pleaded.

"It's toxic, Star" Cyborg answered. "He's been poisoned… deadly"

* * *

**Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	9. Dark Actions

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

As Keely walked through the halls of the tower, looking after the two "bundles of joy" she was watching while the adults did adult stuff, she suddenly heard whispers.

"Come on!" It was a girl's voice.

"What if she catches us?" A boy asked.

"I think she'll forgive us when she finds out the reason" The girl answered just as Keely turned around the corner.

"The reason for what?" She asked and Mark and Ebony both looked at each other.

"We were going to heal Robin" Ebony replied and Mark slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Great job!" He said. "Can you even keep a secret?"

"Our parents told us to leave him alone" Keely answered. "Now, how about we play hide and seek? I can count" The two kids in front of her smiled and then quickly rushed away. Keely shook her head and then looked at the door that the twins had been standing by.

Her mom had told her earlier that morning that Robin was ill, and that he had to be left alone. Keely remembered it pretty clearly because it was right after her dad appeared and asked what had happened to their house.

She decided to check how Robin was doing, it couldn't hurt right? The twins would just think they were better at hiding then they were if she took a little longer to go and look for them.

She pressed the button that opened the door and then stared at what laid before her in the dark room. Robin was strapped to the bed. He was sweating and mumbling something in his sleep, all while twisting and turning.

She was scared. Something was seriously wrong with him. But just as she was about to leave, Robin stopped making sounds and she looked at him to see him just lying there, completely still, his chest barely rising.

"Robin?" She asked. No reply. Terrified she walked up to his bed. Was he dead? She moved her hand towards his and right then, his eyes snapped open and he broke one arm free with great power.

Keely screamed and felt how Robin's free hand grabbed a hold of her wrist, and how he buried his nails deep into her skin. She felt like screaming! Suddenly the look on his face changed. His eyes closed and he looked like he was holding back something strong.

"Keely, get out!" He ordered and the grip around her wrist loosened enough for her to snatch out of it and quickly back away, stumbling, a hand around her aching wrist. Robin let out a scream in pain as his eyes snapped open again. He gittered his teeth and Keely got even more afraid. She backed away even more. What was going on?

Right then, the door opened and she turned her heads around to see Cyborg and Beast boy rush in. "Keely, what are you doing here?" Beast boy asked just as Robin let out another scream and fought to get loose. Beast boy grabbed Keely and protectively shoved her behind him.

"Stay back" He said just as Robin's body went limb.

"Hang on there man?" Cyborg said as he loosened some of the straps so that he could sit Robin up. First then Keely noticed that he was holding something in his hand, a test tube. He pressed the tube against Robin's lips, pouring the liquid into his mouth and then making him swallow most of it.

Then he laid Robin back down and strapped him again. Keely watched as the rises of Robin's chest got weaker, and then closed her eyes.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulders and she opened her eyes to see Cyborg's worried face. "Keely" He began. "We told you kids not to go in here, what were you thinking?" She noticed he looked tired, and so did Beast boy.

"What did you give him?" She asked.

"Antidote" Beast boy quietly mumbled and Cyborg looked at him.

"Keely, I want you to go back to the others and promise not to go in here again until we say it's safe, alright?" The half metal man asked and Keely simply nodded, still in shock. As she was shoved out of the room by Cyborg, she couldn't help but wonder, _Antidote against what?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin opened his eyes and tried to roll over, only to notice that he was strapped to the bed he was lying on, but he had one arm free. There was a terrible taste in his mouth, his head was pounding and he felt very warm.

He closed his eyes again. The last thing he remembered was a strong pain his stomach, the rest was more like a dream, a frightening, terrible dream.

Over and over again, he'd relived the worst moment in his entire life, the snatching sound of the high wire breaking, watching his parents shocked faces as they hurtled to their deaths, and then how their bodies just lay there on the ground, far below him.

Every time he got angrier, angrier at the one who'd killed them, and at him self, for not stopping the crook. He'd heard him threaten the circus owner Mr. Haley, but he didn't warn his parents.

He'd wanted to kill, he'd wanted to slay the one who'd destroyed his parents, he wanted him to suffer the same death. But he couldn't, he'd already sent the bastard to jail many years ago. So instead, he felt like slitting his own throat of, or anyone who got to close to him.

Then he'd heard Keely's voice, and he knew it wasn't part of the nightmare he was 'living' in. She said his name and he felt like killing her! He'd finally spoken in that horrible dream, telling her to get away, he didn't know if he'd heard him or not.

Then it hit him, what if he'd hurt her. He raised his free arm and looked at it. He'd broken free from a reason, and he had a strong feeling it was to hurt Keely, his own daughter…

Right then, the door to the room opened and Robin quickly turned his head towards it to see Cyborg and Starfire enter. They both looked at him, a bit worried.

"What happened?" Robin asked, showing them that he was finally awake form his nightmare.

"You were poisoned by the goo the snake shot at you." Cyborg answered. "I analyzed the toxic further and found traces of a rare chemical that gives you a strong blood lust. If the poison didn't kill you, you would have"

"Are you sure you are alright?" Starfire asked.

"I think so" Robin answered. "At least I don't feel like killing anyone"

"Guess my antidote worked" Cyborg said. "Me and Beast boy were up all night making it"

"Could you let me go?" Robin asked. "These straps are really tight" Cyborg walked up to him and carefully got him loose from the bed. Robin sat up and rubbed his wrists.

"Where's my shirt?" He then asked and looked down on his bare chest. Starfire walked up to him with his shirt, cape and gloves in her arms.

"We removed them so that you could cool down" She answered and smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad you're alright" She then said and he smiled at her.

"Sorry I broke your window Star" He then said.

"Don't worry about it" She answered. "I'm more worried about the damage you got then my house"

"Speaking of damage" Cyborg suddenly spoke up. "I suggest you rest for a couple of days, I'm not sure if there's any toxic left in your blood and your body has taken many blows lately"

"I'm fine Cy" Robin answered. "I'm just going to get dressed and then I'm going to my room and call Batman, that snake must have been Keldar's work" He stood up and immediately felt how sore his legs were, it was actually a bit tricky to stand up, which Cyborg and Starfire must have noticed.

"Robin, I don't think that you should…" Starfire began but he interrupted her.

"I'm fine Star!" He answered and then looked at Cyborg who had just opened his mouth to say something. "I'm fine" Cyborg closed his mouth again.

"I guess we should leave you alone to get dressed" Starfire said and then left the room with Cyborg, leaving Robin all alone again in the dark room.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! Please review!**


	10. A Friendship Torned

**Summary:**Perfect, was the only word to describe Robin's life with the titans. When he left to help Batman in a battle that later became important to the whole world, he'd never thought he'd return to find his life completely different. Even Starfire has given up on him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans. They are owned by D.C comics, I do own some of the villains and my OC's.

* * *

Robin walked towards the main room, his mind on only one thing, telling his friends what he was going to do.

It had taken him a while, but he had decided that he had no other choice but to leave them, even if had only been there for about two days. Keldar was out to get him, and staying would only put his friends in danger, his daughter too.

It still seemed weird to him. His daughter. But of course, she could never find out about it, and neither could anyone else, the secret had to stay between him and Raven, not even Starfire knew.

He had already packed his stuff together, when he was pretending to call Batman. He was going to talk to his old mentor about the snake, but not until he was in Gotham at Wayne manor.

He finally arrived at the main room and the doors slid open as he approached. He walked in to the room and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Mark and Ebony even stopped wrestling on the floor.

Keely, who had been trying to separate the two fighting twins, helped them up on their feet without letting her emerald eyes leave Robin.

"So, you're up now?" Kirk was the first to speak and his voice was quite emotionless.

"Are you sure you're alright dude?" Beast boy asked.

"I'm fine" Robin replied and then noticed something on Keely's wrist, five red marks. He'd hurt her!

"What really happened to you?" Mark suddenly asked.

"Mark, we can discuss that later" Raven replied.

"But I want to know!" Mark said. "Now!"

"Me too!" Ebony replied.

"Later" Raven repeated.

"I'm leaving" The word escaped Robin's lips without any warning.

"What?" Starfire asked and everyone turned their attention towards him, even Kirk seemed to be interested in what Robin was going to say.

"You're leaving?" Keely asked, her voice almost just a whisper.

"I have to" Robin answered. "Keldar is after me, he wants me dead, that's why he sent the snake, and staying here will only put all of you in danger"

"Rob, we can handle it" Cyborg said with confidence in his voice. "We've kept his army away from Jump City for years"

"This is different" Robin replied. "Keldar doesn't want to take over the city, he wants to see me dead, he wants me and Batman to be out of the way"

"But if you go" Keely began. "Doesn't that make you an easy target? I mean, you're all alone then"

"I can handle my self" Robin answered "I've been fighting the guy for ten years"

"Then, when are you leaving?" Beast boy asked.

"I'm just going to go and get my stuff from my room" Robin said. "Then I'm off"

"So soon?" Ebony asked.

"The sooner the better, for you guys" Robin replied and then he left the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she knocked on the door to his room. It only took two seconds before it opened and she stared right into Robin's masked eyes.

"Star?" He asked, surprised.

"You can't just leave again" She said, but then wished she hadn't. She had only gone here to talk to him about a few things before he left, but now it sounded like she desperately wanted him to stay. Then again, she did want him to stay, she didn't want him to go, she didn't want him to might get killed!

"I have to" He replied. "Or else you guys will get hurt"

"Robin, why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He replied a bit confused.

"This!" She answered. "You left me and then return ten years later, without any warning. Then you go out on a date with Kitten, get me all worried by fighting that snake when you were all ready hurt and now you're just going to leave again, after only a couple of days? And were not even sure if the toxic is out of your system yet, and with your bruises and all, Keldar can easily kill you!"

"Star, I think you're underestimating me" Robin replied. "I feel fine"

"Do you want to know what the worst part is, Robin?" Starfire asked and he just looked at her. "The worst part is that Keely looks up to you! Even after you hurt her, she still thinks of you as the greatest hero of all time!" She felt how the tears started to build up and desperately tried to keep them from flowing.

"Robin, when you returned I didn't know what to think, but after meeting you again, I knew we could at least be as great friends as we wore before we started to date" She continued. "But now…but now I'm not sure anymore"

"Star" Robin began. "I might be hard for you to understand, but I don't care if Keldar kills me, as long as he leaves you guys alone. You have families and people who love you. Me? I'm just Robin, the fighter, not the family guy" ¨

"How can you say that?" Starfire asked. "We all care about you, we don't want you dead, you're our friend!"

"I know that Starfire, but it's much worse to loose a family member then a friend" Robin replied.

"Robin, please" Starfire begged. "For our friendships sake, don't go!"

"I can't" Robin answered. "Just like I've said before, I can't"

"Then this is goodbye" Starfire said, and while fighting away the tears in her eyes, she turned around and started to walk away.

She waited for Robin to call her name, but it never came.

She waited to her his foot steps as he ran after her, they never came.

She waited for the first tear to fall from her eyes, and it didn't take long before it did.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You wanna know something?" Kirk asked as he, Cyborg and Beast boy were sitting alone in the main room, watching TV.

"What?" Cyborg asked, not really interested.

"I'm kind of glad Bird boy's leaving" Kirk answered. "I mean, he used to date my fiancée, so it's kind of weird to have him here, though it's not like I'm afraid Kori's going to dump me for him, I'm irresistible!"

Cyborg just rolled his eyes. Truth was he had been hoping that Robin's return would help Starfire realize what jerk Kirk really was.

He him self could never tell it to her face, she would hate him for it, but she might listen to Robin, after all they had been like best friends even when they were dating!

"You know what, I think I'm going to the bathroom!" Kirk said and then left the room.

"Thank god he's gone!" Beast boy exclaimed. "I can't stand that guy, I mean, his jokes are so lame!"

"Yeah, they even worse then yours!" Cyborg agreed.

"Hey!" Beast boy yelled. "I'm funny!"

"Let's change the subject?" Cyborg suggested. "We have to keep Robin from leaving"

"Good luck!" Beast boy replied. "There's no way you can convince that guy once his mind is made up about something!"

"Maybe for us, but what about his best friend?" Cyborg answered.

"Batman?" Beast boy asked.

"No, that's his mentor, I'm talking about Star!" Cyborg said. "She could probably convince him" Right then, the doors to the room slid open and Starfire walked in and they could tell she had been crying.

"Star, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin" She answered. "He just won't listen to me, I'm afraid he's not the same Robin he was before" Cyborg looked down. There went that plan! If Starfire couldn't convince him, no one could.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
